


Voicemails

by pimpmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey call Mandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I done because my life revolves around shameless and I'm extremely sad about season 5. Set after 5x12.

Everyone hated Ian, or at least that's what he thought. He thought that since he was so obviously, as everyone had stated, Monica's protégé then they hats him just as much as they hated her. He thought Mickey hated him, because he wasn't the same person. He thought Fiona hated him, because he doesn't take his pills. He thought Lip hated him, because they barely even say hello to one another anymore. He wasn't quite sure about Debbie or Carl because they never spoke to him. Debbie was to busy trying to get pregnant and Carl was in Juvie, so they were a blur. And Liam, poor Liam. He even thought Liam hated him, because when they were younger, Liam would always ask Ian to read him a story goodnight, now he asks Debbie.

There was only one person Ian could think of that didn't hate him. The one person who had been there since he was a child. His best friend. Mandy.

So that's why he had been trying to call her for over an hour straight, when he just decided to leave her a message.

"Hey, Mands. It's me, Ian. Fuck, I just, I miss you so damn much." Ian hesitated.

"Everything's been shit since you left, me and," Ian swallowed, frowning slightly when he heard the beeping noise.

He quickly dialed the number, continuing what he was saying.

"Me and Mickey- we broke up. Shit, I just- this bipolar thing, it's killing me and everyone around me." Ian shook his head.

"Mickey doesn't love me, he thinks he loves me, but he doesn't."

Ian wiped his nose, redialing the number when he heard the beep.

"And I just, I'm not the same person. I don't know who I am, Mickey doesn't know who I am, my whole family doesn't know who I am."

Ian felt his face wet, realizing he was crying.

"Mandy, I need you."

Ian quickly redialed the number, his hands shaking slightly. "Mandy, please. You're the only person who doesn't hate me, I miss you so, so fucking much."

* * *

 

 

Mickey was pacing around the living room, tears threatening to fall. Fuck, if it was a year ago, he would've beat himself up just for even thinking about crying. But, now, now he wants to cry. That's all he wants. He wants to curl up on the couch, cry until he can't cry anymore. He wants Ian to walk through those doors and tell him he was wrong, that he loves Mickey and that he just wants to be with him. But he told himself that neither of those are going to happen, not today.

Mickey picked up his phone, going through his contacts and clicking on Mandy's name. He took in a deep breath, licking his bottom lip and then bit it forcefully.

He shook his head when she didn't answer the phone, making him sit down on the couch.

"Hey, asshole. It's, it's me. Mickey. I kinda fucking miss you and I would like it if you would call me back, sometime, please." He said, his voice quiet and then he hung up the phone.

He threw the phone down on the coffee table and before he knew it, his legs were curled up against his body and tears were falling down his face.

Looks like Mickey was wrong.


End file.
